The Guardians of Arlista
by Anisky0703
Summary: The inhabitants that lived in the Digital World had their fair share of dealing with evil Digimon but what happens when some of the most ruthless Digimon were only pawns to another? What happens when evil has an agenda to uphold? And how does the DigiDes
1. Evil's Plight

**Disclaimer:**

_Anisky-_ (turns to Tai and Matt) Will you two do the honours?

_Tai-_ (shrugs) What do we have to loose?

_Matt-_ Digimon does not belong to Anisky…

_Tai-_ (interupts) Duh.

_Matt-_ (glares at Tai) As I was trying to say, Digimon doesn't belong to Anisky. It belongs to Toei, Saban and all of those bigshots.

So don't sue.

_Tai_- She's just a crazy author who loves to manipulate the characters for her own personal enjoyment. And I should know!

_Matt_- (claps) Nicely put Taichi.

_Tai_- (bows) Thank you. Thank you. You are too kind.

_Anisky-_ (sweatdrops) Well there you go folks!   


**Dedication**:

This is to all the people who spent a little time to review my other short fics. Thank you for giving me the support!   


**A/N:**

Uh… Well this is something I thought of and the beginning of a supposed saga. I'm surprised I actually finished the first part. ^ ^; Enjoy and review!   
  
  


**The Guardians of Arlista**

**Evil's Plight**

  


The sun rose over the landscape of the Digital World in an explosion of colour as the many pastel hues made dawn a part of a day to be savoured. Trembling rays, faint at first but then growing in strength as it gave the surrounding world a golden touch.

The rays of light from the rising sun touched the zenith of the soft clouds and spread its everlasting presence among the heavens. But the light also managed to penetrate the surface of the digital world as it shed some light to the hidden bowels of the underworld.

The sunlight crept along the dense treetops of the digital forests as shafts of light chased away the creeping shadows. Though they controlled the happenings of the forest at night, during the rule of the sun, the shadows held back, sensing the great power that orb of fire held.

The digital oceans sparkled and glittered as if it were a living thing, almost beaming with a life of its own. The creatures that called the deep waters their home shared the happiness of its Ocean Mother sharing the joy of the magical moment with their comrade or their mate.

The cities of the Digital World gleamed as if they were freshly built and the factories creaked into life at the first sight of the sun and its ever-commanding presence.

But there were some places that even the sun's dazzling beams of light couldn't reach, and that's where he lurked.   
  
  


**= _ = _ = _ = _ =**

  


Among the many places that Digimon, good and bad, tended to avoid the dark mountain known widely as' The Legacy of Evil'. Brave Digimon had set foot upon it, to prove the archaic myth was wrong but alas, they vanished like all the others.

For eons the mountain withstood the harsh doings of time, but even time surrendered to the daunting presence of the structure. Yet it stands, as menacing as it had been for a millenias before, still instilling fear upon the many inhabitants of the Digital World, a harsh reminder of the evil that exists in the world.

However, unknown to the residents of the Digital World, among the heavy darkness that settled around the mountain, a certain structure was nestled in the peak. A castle, to be precise.

And as the sun slowly rose over the land, a figure shrouded with shadows stood by the slit of a window in the stone wall. It looked up on the display with open disdain as a sadistic smirk spread across its pale features.

" The day is near. The day is near to crush out the light."   
  
  
  


**= _ = _ = _ = _ =**

  
  


It was known as many things.

_Pain…_   
__   
_ Misery…___

_ Hatred…___

_ Fear…_

It was the evil that was in all creatures; some hidden but some, some manipulated the holder. Oh the pleasure it had with the ones that didn't have the will. As if he was engaged in a game of chess, he led them to victory and… he led them to their death. And the pleasure he had with the death.

The screams filled with horror, eyes holding betrayal as the creature's vision was filled with evil's physical being laying its empty eyes upon the unfortunate creature, the last thing it sees as it goes into the internal slumber of death.

It possessed a power that ignorant beings can only dream of having. After all, evil had a place in the cosmos since the beginning of time and as the minutes passed into hours and the hours passed into day and as those days passed into years, it kept on growing in power and became a force that made people cower in terror.

However even an omnipotent force such as it had a weakness. A weakness it hated with all the evil it possessed. Though he didn't have a doubt in mind that those simpering fools would actually destroy him or the vessel he was currently in, it knew for sure how meddlesome they could be. After all, his pawns fell in defeat with their fight with them. How pathetic.

His pawns had been weak and incompetent, head unclear as if they pictured the mirage of victory. And that was their downside. Still, those insignificant ones of the light were not to be taken lightly. Especially him, 'The Warrior of the Light' stated in the ancient legends.

It was going to make him pay. Make him pay for what he had done. For destroying the perfect life he had held. At the end, I'm going to win.

But not until it had some fun with him and his annoying friends.

" You're going to wish you never crossed me, Warrior of Light. Once you're gone, they will crumble, and she will be mine."   
  


**To Be Continued In: **_The Guardians Of Arlista- A Sorceress' Premonition_   
  
  



	2. A Sorceress' Premonition

**Disclaimer: **_Matt:_ (unusually cheery) Hello once again my loyal, loyal fans… (smile broadens as he hears the Matt fans cheer) As you can see my so-called 'co-host' Tai Kamiya is still not on the premises so for all of your pleasure I shall do it myself.

_Tai:_ (barges in panting hard) You wouldn't believe the traffic on the 401! It is an absolute nightmare! Besides the fact that I almost pulled over from underage driving didn't help much. Hey… What's going on here?!

_Matt:_ (laughs nervously) Nothing… I was patiently waiting for you being the good person I am. Oh and um, totally ignore the cue cards in my hands named 'Disclaimer'.

_Tai:_ (angry) You were going to start without me, weren't you Mr.Hotshot?!

_Matt:_ (sarcastically) Well excuse me if I was actually here on time.

_Tai:_ That's it! You are mine Ishida! (jumps Matt as they start a fistfight)

(As Tai and Matt continue to fight TK and Davis walk in)

_TK:_ Well since those two obviously going to finish saying the disclaimer, we might as well fill in.

_Davis:_ First good idea you had TM.

_TK:_ (glares at Davis) (sarcastically) Oh thank you for the compliment Davis.

_Davis:_ (cheerfully hits TK on the shoulder) No problem. Glad I can help!

_TK:_ (rolls eyes) Anyway, Digimon does not belong to Ani-chan and most likely, never will. It belongs to all those hotshots in Japan and the United States.

_Davis:_ She just enjoys putting all her 'boy toys' in complicated situations because she enjoys seeing us squirm.

_TK:_ And from a previous conversation with her, she just loves writing torture scenes. (shivers)

_Davis:_ (pales) I am afraid. Very afraid.

_ TK:_ (nods) I feel your pain.

_Me:_ (sweatdrops) They can be way too dramatic.   


**Dedication:** This part goes to Necromancer Yuze and lyra who spent a little bit of their time to review 'Evil's Plight'. This one is for both of you!   


**A/N:** This is obviously the second part to 'The Guardians of Arlista' Saga. I seriously can't believe I got this far! No joke! And well I just wanted you to know I made same alterations to 'Evil's Plight' because it had stated that this parts name was going to be ''Tis Only the Beginning' but I found this title more suitable.

Oh and BTW whenever they say 'Karian' it means they're referring to 'God'. Thought you'd like to know. - -;   
  
  
  
  


**The Guardians of Arlista**

**A Sorceress' Premonition**

  


As day slowly shifted to the comforting yet mysterious darkness associated with night upon the Kingdom of Arlista, all seemed well, oh so was thought by the people. Both the hard working citizens of the kingdom and the powerful Fanel royal family were naïve of the disturbance in the air; well, all but one that is.

Deep in the wild forests of the castle grounds an undoubtedly archaic shack stood rather lopsidedly, as the green blotches of moss and untamed ivy climbed up its wooden walls. All in all, it looked as if it had better days.

The interior of the aforementioned structure on the other hand was one that would draw your breath away. Lavish yet unusual objects of all proportions adorned the walls and the floor as such things as what appeared to be chairs and a bed came into view. But the place was far from the rich furnishings of the Fanel family or the rather ordinary ones of the citizens. This had an unusual mix of the two and was indeed the most unique of them all and no doubt the shadows lurking in the hidden corners of the residence just added to its surreal affect.

However, it was not any of the things mentioned above that would have kept you mesmerized. It was the figure that was situated in the middle, hovering ever so slightly. Strands of pale silvery hair flew gently across her serene face as the silk robes she wore almost danced around her. Long lashes of an invisible white emphasized her closed eyelids as she performed her everyday ritual. But instead of the soothing feeling that ran through her during the meditation, shivers racked her body as she was violently pulled to the ground. Opening her light grey eyes gently, she brushed back her knee-length hair as she attempted to calm herself down.

_'How unusual…' _she wondered rather curiously as the truth hit her with the sudden impact.

"No…No, no, no. I-It can't be. Not now. It can't be loose," she whispered fretfully, eyes becoming distant at the possibility. Being a powerful sorceress, in her own right, she knew not to deny such strong feelings as such. Something terrible was going to happen. The fact was screaming itself through her crumpled body.

" I have to go warn the King right now. Hopefully he would believe me, or we are doomed. For that, I am certain."

And with that said, the woman picked herself up and walked swiftly to the door of her accommodation as she went with all the speed she could muster to the looming castle walls ahead.

**= _ = _ = _ = _ =**

  
  


The snow-white clouds lazily floated in the azure blue sky as they predicted a day filled with happiness and prosperity as the sun, situated at the highest point in the sky, let its golden rays touch the world before it.

The days before were filled with rain pounding down on everything that was in reach as heavy winds swirled around the many structures as they precariously held onto their crumbling foundation.

The many citizens of the kingdom were forced indoors as dispositions darkened and tempers were set aflame. Yet as always, the kingdom got through the unexpected disaster and set forth in mending the things that were desperately in need of repair.

A fortnight later, the realm known as 'The Valley of the Sun' lived up to its name as all things in sight sparkled and gave of a friendly aura of its own, celebrating at their luck. And that's where we find two friends lying side by side as they gazed at the brilliant sky, chatting idly.

"You would think we would spend our time doing something else instead of staring at some clouds. For Karian's sake we are what, seventeen years old?" A brown-haired boy muttered irritably as he turned to his companion.

" Sixteen," she corrected him as she brushed back a strand of her ebony coloured hair and placed her hands behind her head.

"You are starting to sound too much like Koushiro," the adolescent boy snidely replied, referring to his crimson-haired friend, knowing that this comment was going to wage an all-out war between his friend and he. Of course that action was not the most unusual thing in the world but that didn't mean it was any less entertaining.

" Well he is my tutor," the young woman shot back as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. "You really should get your facts straight.

" That's what you say now…" he murmured as he let the comment hang with an obvious smirk on his face.

As what her comrade said actually made itself known, she blushed slightly as she said in a rather sarcastic voice.

" And people say you don't have a life," she said as she tilted her head sideways to give her friend the 'look' as he affectionately calls it.

" And what about Prince Gregory of Carlania? Is it not obvious that he feels for you too?" he commented idly as he pretended to ignore his friend's obvious reaction.

Arianna shook her head sadly, " What is it with you and my life Guardian? Don't have many thrills in yours perhaps?"

" Oh you know it Princess. I just love to analyze your 'love life', " he retorted sarcastically. "You know for someone who's conceived to be quite smart, I cannot believe you didn't spot this before."

Arianna Fanel flushed slightly yet again, wanting badly to change the subject. After all, whom in their right mind would talk about their love life with the boy situated beside her. She looked at a peculiar cloud as she commented, "Does that not look like the Sorceress Ocena?"

Her companion chuckled softly, catching onto Arianna's "subtle" signal. He decided to play along he scolded her in his mock stern voice, " Tut, tut, tut, Princess Arianna. You know how moody the Sorceress is already; she will surely place a hex on you.

"Uh huh, Guardian," Arianna said sarcastically, " Like she is actually here."

"Don't say things before you know the facts Princess Arianna," a presence made itself known behind them.

Arianna shot up as her comrade followed her action in a more fluid motion. To her surprise it was none other than Sorceress Ocena in person, with her slivery white hair, and pale grey eyes and ivory coloured skin.

"I-I didn't know you were nearby Sorceress," Arianna murmured nervously as she shared a glance with the brown-eyed boy beside her.

" Well, not a single being in the world knows everything, Princess," Ocena commented, a slight smile on her face. But when the reason for the visit made itself know, her face had lost her previous cheerfulness as her usual seriousness clouded her features.

" Is the King here? I bear urgent news," Sorceress said urgently as a deep sense of foreboding hovered above her.

" He's in the throne room with his Queen, Sorceress Oceana. I shall lead the way," Arianna's companion politely replied as he bowed before her.

" Thank you Guardian of Fire. I knew that I could count on you," Oceana replied sincerely as she and Arianna followed the boy before them.

**= _ = _ = _ = _ =**

  
  


"…So my lord, I believe Arlista is in great danger," Oceana explained to the King of Arlista, who was seated before her.

The king, Alexander Fanel, seemed devoid of emotions as piercing blue eyes were clouded with thought. His queen, Aurora Fanel looked at her love worriedly for he seemed more troubled than usual. After all, taking care of a whole kingdom is quite a burden.

" I've always trusted your instincts Sorceress, and though the threat is not visible does not mean it lacks in strength," the King began quite thoughtfully. He then turned toward Arianna and her friend who were quietly standing a little way off and his face softened at the sight of his daughter.

" Arianna, would you mind getting your brother and sister? I need all of you here."

She responded by curtsying politely as she replied, "Yes father." Sharing a parting look with her brown-haired, brown-eyed companion, she left the elaborate throne room.

Alexander Fanel's gaze then settled on the boy, a deep sense of respect surfacing through the present king's countenance.

"You have heard what I and the Sorceress had talked of," the King paused here as he nodded toward Oceana direction. "It seems that we have a little trouble on our hands and who better to deal with trouble than the Guardians of Arlista themselves?"

The teenaged boy let a smile pass through his lips as he realized the point that the King wanted clear.

" Yes your highness. I shall fetch the others for you." With a respectful bow he turned toward the towering ornate doors and made his way to the other side of the castle, to his sleeping quarters where he knew the others would be gathering.

King Alexander looked confidently at the receding image of Guardian of Fire, positive that both the Guardians and the Kingdom of Arlista would overcome the new evil that the Sorceress had predicted. After all, they had handled enough powerful enemies as it is. How different is this foe going to be?

Sorceress Ocena did not share the King's view as a gnawing thought filled and pounded through out her mind and she winced slightly at the sheer intensity. The young woman looked out through the nearby window and upon the beautiful landscape of Arlista.

_ 'One thing is for certain',_ Oceana thought as a flicker of worry flashed through her pale grey eyes. _'The Guardians will fall to their doom in the hands of evil itself.'_   
  


_To Be Continued In: _**The Guardians of Arlista- Unveiling of Secrets**   



	3. Unveiling of Secrets

****

Disclaimer: (I turn to see Taichi and Yamato, and Takeru and Daisuke arguing with each other about something or another) 

__

Ani: (shouts to them) You know if you don't do your job, I'm going to have to fire you! 

(they still continue to argue) 

__

Ani: (sweatdrops) (sighs) I give up! I'll just do it myself. Digimon does not belong to me. Of course you already knew that. It belongs to all those hot shots in Japan and United States. This story is just written to divulge my so-called 'creative side' and to bring pleasure to the readers.  
  
**Dedication: **This story most definitely is dedicated for lyra. I can't believe you like my saga! (sobs) Domo arigato lyra-san!  
  
**A/N: **Well obviously this is the third part to my saga. Yes, I know this is boring and not one of my best works, but I'm leading up to the fighting scenes which is going to be introduced in the part. So please bear with me. 

Oh and to the people who really do enjoy reading 'The Guardians to Arlista', I am *positive* that the next part will take extra long to put up. Not only because battle scenes are hard to write, it is the simple fact that I want to finish some unfinished fics, starting with this Michi that is so close to being finished. Nevertheless, the saga *will* live on! ^ ^; 

Plus, 'Karian' means 'God' during the whole saga. Arigato. 

****

The Guardians of Arlista 

**Unveiling of Secrets**

  


The Guardian of Fire walked through past wall after wall adorned with tapestries of all sorts. Vibrant colours shone from the cloth itself as small delicate stitches told a story all it's own. 

However today, the usually cheery Guardian had grown rather sullen as he moved through the twisting hallways without the spring in his step he usually possessed. Deep brown eyes reflected back walled up worry and anxiety as he let his body take him to his destination. 

Feeling a little self-conscious, he slipped on the hood of his maroon-coloured cloak, as he went over plan over plan in his head, trying to get the upper advantage on the unknown enemy. 

__

Something in Ocena's eyes is telling me this is an enemy unlike any of us have fought before… he mused silently. After all, almost all the disputes we have settled before were of territorial disagreements between kingdoms. I just pray to Karian that the other Guardians and I are prepared for this. 

****

= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ =

A girl adorned with a silver hooded cloak gave the figure before her a critical eye. The girl paused for dramatic effect as the girl before her anxiously waited for her approval. However, she was known to be quite mischievous at times so she turned to on of the other inhabitants of the room. With a touch of a teasing smile she inquired, "So Sora, what do you think?" 

The youth who was seated on the bed looked up surprised as she randomly shuffled some study scrolls before her. 

" I… uh, well I think that, um, it looks rather nice." Sora stammered, afraid to hurt the feelings of the girl who was modeling a rather extravagant dress, complete with scrolling laces and dainty ruffles. 

The maiden who was looking on both of her friends with apprehensive eyes burst into laughter as the two hooded figures shared a 'what am I missing?' look. 

" You two should most definitely lighten up! I know this dress is a bit too tacky. You should have known I wouldn't taken it so personally!" The girl before them chastised them as her hazel eyes sparkled with laughter. 

Sora, being a rather serious youth, rolled her eyes good-naturedly and returned to her study scrolls, her eyebrows knitted in concentration. 

The other, rather, joined in the laughter as she said between fits of giggles. " I knew… I'd find… a friend in… you Mimi!!" 

"You said it Hikari," Mimi replied blithely as she tugged on the peach-coloured sleeve of Sora's cloak. " Oh come on Sora! Join the celebration!" 

As Sora opened her mouth to answer the wooden door before them slammed open as a figure stepped out of the torch-lit hallway. 

All three fell silent and ceased what they had been preoccupied in as the figure, adorned in a maroon cloak, features behind the shadows of the cloak announced quietly. 

" Guardians, it is time to meet. The others are waiting." 

And with that said he went out as quickly as he had entered leaving behind a shocked group of girls. 

" Looks like we have to save the kingdom again," Mimi mumbled a tad annoyed as she grabbed a pale pink cloak that lay nearby. In less than a second, she had put it on and whisked out, right behind the maroon-cloaked figure. 

Hikari on the other hand had gotten rather hushed as her sepia eyes filled with worry. 

__

He is so changed… so sullen… so unlike him. I wonder if he's all right. 

Sora as if she read Hikari's thoughts, laid a hand gently on the younger girl's shoulder and gave a look of reassurance. 

"You know he can take care of himself Hikari." 

The other heaved a sigh. " I know Sora… but that doesn't mean that I don't worry about him." 

Not wanting to dwell on the subject any further, Hikari quickly eased her way out of Sora's gentle grip and walked through the door as Sora was left to wonder. 

_Secrets… Too many secrets…_

With that though echoing through out her mind, she hurried out the door, not wanting to be the last person to arrive at the meeting. 

****

= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ =

The maroon cloaked boy quickly made his way through the hallway, knowing vaguely that Hikari was having a bit of trouble keeping up to him. 

Before that fact had made its impact he stopped before a wooden door much like the other doors in the castle. But this one was gilded with gold as intricate spirals of ribbons and carved vines of ivy. 

Without a minute too lose, the boy gently pushed the door open revealing four teenage boys sitting in any random place. 

A youth adorned with a forest green cloak, commented sarcastically. 

"Glad you can make it Taichi." 

Taichi shot a death glare at the boy who was leaning against the stone wall, arms crossed, in his rather classic position. 

"And I see you haven't lost your dry wit Yamato." 

Yamato answered with small smile at that comment and before the two could share any other "small" exchanges, a boy in a deep blue cloak commented rather impatiently. 

"Come on you two! Give it a rest. Besides, I know there is a bigger issue on hand." 

"Jyou is right. What did you want to tell us anyway Taichi," an auburn-headed boy asked rather calmly, as he willed himself away on a theory he had been testing. 

Taichi waited until all Sora, the last one, had entered the room. He closed the door tightly and paused for a second, to the naked eye that is. The Guardians could see that he was casting a spell, obviously for any interlopers' ears to not set upon the words spoken in that room. 

Taichi turned toward his little audience and saw seven pairs of expectant eyes on him. A blonde-haired boy donning a golden cloak asked a bit somberly, " Who is the enemy we must fight, Guardian of Fire?" 

__

Expect Takeru to use such formalities. The thought appeared in Taichi's head unexpectedly. As he saw the others waiting somewhat patiently, his mind wandered to issue on hand. The new enemy; his once brilliant deep brown eyes was now filled with a deep worry as he replayed the conversation spoken between Sorceress Ocena and King Alexander to the other Guardians. 

As soon as he was finished talking, he tugged at the end of his hood, as if almost trying to hide his features, more fully. The other occupants of the room almost seemed as if they were frozen in time, contemplating their reaction to the whole story. 

Mimi, who was currently running her fingers through her loose honey-coloured hair, was the first one to break out of this unnatural pause. Almost hesitantly, she laid a slender hand upon the shoulder of the unusually silent maroon-cloaked boy, and turned toward the rest of the guardians, her friends. 

" I know that this enemy is something that we've never encountered before, from what I have heard, but we can't lose faith, not now, not after we've successfully protected Arlista and all its inhabitants for so long." 

Takeru, the Guardian of Hope, seemed as if he was awaken from a deep trance as his head shot up, his eyes wide. It was as if what Mimi had said hit home. As the others looked at him unmasked curiosity, he smiled apologetically at them. 

"All this time, it's as if I've been looking at all our enemies from outside of this protective shield, that I was fighting them without a purpose, but now I see. That I have a purpose in our battles, and that I am part of this team." 

Needless to say, the others looked at him again rather strangely, but now a look of astonishment on their face rather than one of curiosity. Takeru, had always been the most childlike and innocent Guardian, and now him, this introspective, pretty much left them more than surprised. 

Hikari suddenly spoke up as well, strength gathering in her voice. 

"I don't know about everyone else here, but I know that I am going to fight him. If it'll protect the people of Arlista and many others, I'll gladly risk my life." 

Soon after the auburn-haired boy, wrapped up in a brilliant violet cloak added in his consent. Everyone knew that though Koushiro could become quite preoccupied in his research of all the things that made life interesting, and sometimes can really get wrapped up in his work. But whenever a friend is in need, he'll be there in a nanosecond, helping anyway he can. In a way, Koushiro is the 'intellectual' in the group, even though the others were very intelligent, in their own area, Koushiro had a passion for knowledge, and everyone that had met him knew that. 

"But," Koushiro added quickly, " I believe that we should know more about what we are dealing with before we actually attempt to fight whoever he or she is." 

"I second that," Jyou called out rather calmly. I guess that is one of the reasons he's the Guardian of Reliability. You can always count on Jyou to be there, no matter the cost. 

"You know I'm all for caution and everything, but if- " Sora hesitated as if afraid to continue on. "What if we're too late? For all we know, this person may be a step ahead of us, maybe even more. If he is as good as you say he is Taichi, he might be able to anticipate our move, maybe even before we make them. " 

All Taichi did was incline his hooded head slightly in her direction, as if signaling that he has heard her. Seeing that Taichi was not going to make any verbal answer, Yamato intervened, his eyes fixated at a spot in the rafters. 

"No matter how much we discuss this, we know, even though we're not willing to admit it, that we are going to fight whoever this person is… and we're going to handle him together, like we have done with every other enemy we have fought. In my perspective, we have the clear advantage because of our experience in working together to solve a problem, so instead of moping around for our own reason, we should figure out a way to use this advantage!" 

After the Guardian of Friendship had spoken, almost an unspoken pact was made between the Guardians. 

__

We'll fight together until the end. 

****

= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = 

Light grey eyes flew wide open, as a strong presence made itself known in its mind. 

__

It's coming... Ocena thought grimly and with another unnerving pause that lasted a moment longer, the young woman concluded. _It's here._

"Sorceress Oceana, are you quite all right?" the Queen asked in her soft voice that was most definitely laced with worry. 

Oceana turned toward the King and Queen, unable to hide the fear in her eyes. She lowered her eyes just as quickly as she closed her eyes, trying to regain some stability. 

"Yes, your highness, but I'm afraid that what we all have been fearing has made its presence known…" she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. The situation was dire, and she knew that, but something was almost warning her about a future cast with shadow, a place where the good virtues a being possesses is nothing more than simple tatters. 

"You mean it's here… already?" the King voice pierced through Oceana's thoughts visibly surprised. " Well, what are you waiting for Sorceress? Go ahead and contact the Guardians." 

Oceana bowed politely as she mumbled an answer and concentrated on a call to the Guardians. 

**__**

~~ Guardians it is time… The enemy is here. You are needed. ~~ 

The tension blanketed the three inhabitants of the room as Oceana anxiously sent the message and when a maniacal laugh faintly sounded around them, brought in by an unusual bitter draft. Nobody could suppress a shudder that ran through their bodies, as they unwillingly envisioned the owner of that laughter as they silently dreaded the encounter that was bound to happen.   


__

To Be Continued in: **The Guardians of Arlista- A Warrior's Dying Breath**   



End file.
